


Fragments -  #23 : « Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin » (2x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, It hurts so much x'(, M/M, Oh the feels I can't handle them, Season Finale, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un bain de sang... créé par la main même de Hannibal... Était-ce vraiment la conclusion de toute leur histoire ?





	Fragments -  #23 : « Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin » (2x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Pas honte du tout que le titre soit inspiré (carrément copié en fait) sur celui d'une chanson de la comédie musicale « Mozart l'Opéra Rock » x')

Il avait échappé aux agents du FBI, mais tout n'était pas encore fini pour Will. Il ne le savait pas, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Il resta choqué devant le bain de sang qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il arriva chez Hannibal. Il se battit contre ses larmes lorsqu'il découvrit qu'Abigail était encore vivante, et que son meilleur ami lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. La lueur d'espoir d'une nouvelle vie s'éteignit bien vite alors que Hannibal le transperçait d'un coup de poignard.

Will leva son regard stupéfait, pour croiser celui, embué de larmes, de Hannibal. L'autre homme le pressa contre sa poitrine, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, tandis que le sang de Will se répandait entre eux, sur le sol et sur la chemise de Hannibal.

Hannibal, à la respiration hachée par les sanglots. Hannibal, qui lui pardonna sa trahison. Cela réconforta momentanément Will... Hannibal, égorgeant une Abigail en larmes.

Will frissonna. Le regard de Hannibal était assez indescriptible, mais parfaitement déchirant. Le docteur quitta la pièce, laissant un bain de sang encore plus étendu derrière lui. Il ne revint pas. Will et Abigail allaient passer leurs derniers instants ensemble – cela ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise conclusion à toute leur histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> The feeeeeels x'( Et là, le Hannigram s'écroula devant les yeux hébétés des fans ? Réponse dans la saison 3 :p


End file.
